Devin Weston
'Devin Weston '''is an influential billionaire and ruthless business tycoon that runs numerous enterprises in the fictional city of Los Santos, many of which include criminal activities. Weston is one of the two main antagonists and serves as the true main antagonist of the video game ''Grand Theft Auto V. He serves as the true main antagonist towards Michael De Santa, the primary antagonist to Franklin Clinton, and one of the three main antagonists to Trevor Phillips . He is voiced by actor Jonathan Walker. Biography Events of GTA V Weston initially is seen working with corrupt F.I.B. agent Steve Haines, torturing a seemingly innocent man for the sheer thrill of doing so. He is later introduced to a team of three highly skilled criminals consisting of expert thief Michael De Santa, ambitious gangster Franklin Clinton, and the violent and unstable redneck drug lord Trevor Phillips. He uses the three to steal several high end and rare cars around the city of Los Santos as well as using their skills to improve his other business ventures in the city. Eventually, Weston betrays Michael by attempting to have his family murdered by his personal squad of mercenaries, all due to Weston's personal assistant being killed in an accident caused by Michael. Weston also decides not to pay Franklin and Trevor for the cars they stole for him, despite the personal risk each of them made to acquire them for him. These events create a large enmity between Weston and the three protagonists making him one of their most dangerous enemies along with Agent Haines. Later in the story, after Michael Trevor and Franklin pull off their biggest heist yet, Weston pays a visit to Franklin and asks him to murder Michael on his behalf. Weston dismisses Franklin's misgivings about the job, as well as Haines' previous orders for Franklin to kill Trevor Phillips. Weston explains that Michael is too much of a threat to his businesses around the city and proceeds to threaten Franklin's life if he does not comply with his wishes. Franklin is then left to choose between murdering Michael, Trevor, or risking all their lives to go up against Weston and Haines. Ending If Franklin chooses to go after all of the team's enemies, he Michael and Trevor, with the help of their heist planner and hacker Lester, set a trap for Haines's corrupt agents and Weston's group of mercenaries. After leading both groups into an abandoned smelting factory, a massive shootout erupts between all parties involved , leaving only the Franklin Michael, Trevor and Franklin friend Lamar standing. The trio then set out and almost simultaneously dispatch their rivals (Steve Haines, Wei Cheng, and Harold "Stretch" Joseph), ending with Weston after he his located at his home by Trevor, with the help of Lester. Trevor proceeds to kill all Weston's personal guards and kidnap the villainous tycoon by throwing him into the trunk of his own car and driving him to a secluded spot where Franklin and Michael meet him. The three men then push the car, with Weston still in the trunk, over a cliff where it violently crashes into the shore below, killing Weston. Alternatively if the player, as Franklin, chooses to kill Michael or Trevor then Weston's final fate is not shown and it is assumed he survives the events of the game. Personality Weston is considerably pompous and over-the-top. He enjoys constantly reminding the protagonists that he is far wealthier than they and that his affluence allows him to do as he pleases. All the protagonists at some point or another agree that Weston can best be described as a "douche bag," overbearing, prone to showing off and with the irritating habit of pretending that he is their friend, despite his absolute scorn for them. Weston also seems to have gotten used to being very pampered over time; it is very obvious that it has been a long time since he has not gotten everything he wanted handed to him. It is to the point that it does not even occur to him that anyone would actually stand up to him and when they do, he responds with temper tantrums. This can be seem in the Deathwish ending when he tries to bribe Trevor into freeing him, by using his money and connections, but fails. Weston is very dependent of his money and connections that he loves so much to brag about; it is using this that he gets Michael to work with him (using his connections in the movie industry to introduce him to Solomon Richards) and he is so confident that Franklin will be more intimidated by him instead of the FIB, when he asks him to kill Michael instead of Trevor in the final mission. However, it is implied by the "Deathwish" ending, that Weston does not have as many connections as he thought, since none of the protagonists ever face repercussions for their role in his death, the police and FIB simply label him as disappeared when his body does not turn up and do not carry out any further investigations and his closest ally, Don Percival, is glad to see him gone so he can buy out his shares on Merryweather at a lower price. He gives the appearance of living a healthy life and a clear, peaceful mindset by practicing yoga (even having his Life Invader profile picture in a namaste greeting pose) but in reality, he uses this image in a passive aggressive stance, still looking down at others. Even Molly Schultz, who is the only person in the entire game who genuinely likes Weston, is treated with disdain by him and her death in the mission "Legal Trouble" makes him really angry. But it is clear that he only cared about her because she was a good lawyer and the main reason that he is anger is because Michael "made a fool of him." Weston, according to Trevor, "fancies himself a liberal" and thus engages in several stereotypical "upper class liberal" activities, such as practicing yoga and drinking fancy lattes. Weston also has the habit of calling any of the protagonists by the moniker "Slick," which he uses alternately to pretend he is their friend or to belittle them, as the situation sees fit. Devin Weston Holdings Devin Weston Holdings is a holding company owned by Devin Weston with his employees being Senior Vice President Molly Schultz, Chief Investment Officer Ray Navaro and Head of Research being George Rucker. With this company, Weston has major control over various businesses which are: *Al Dente's *Banner Hotel and Spa *Bourgeoix Cognac *Debonaire Cigarettes *Die Already movie franchise *Dynasty 8 *Good Aids *Lando-Corp *Lobon Sportswear *Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team *Los Santos Department of Nuclear Power *Merryweather Security *Mollis *Nogo Vodka *Orang-O-Tang *Patriot Beer *Pharte Gas *Pump and Run Gymnasium *Richards Majestic Production *San Andreas Lotto *Save-A-Cent *Skiver Construction Corporation *Squeeze One Out Juice Bar *Toe Shoes *Universal Uniform *Vanilla Unicorn *The Country of Greece Trivia *Weston is voiced by actor Jonathan Walker. *Due to being the primary antagonist towards the three protagonists of GTA V, Weston is pretty much the true main antagonist throughout the overall storyline. Category:Business Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Elitist Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bludgeoners Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comedic Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains